CASA DE EVENTOS TOHOMORA
by Heike Matsuda
Summary: UM LUGAR ONDE OS CHARACTERS DE ANIEM PODEM SE DISTRAIR LONGE DO ASSÉDIO DAS CAMERAS! ESTAMOS CONTRATANDO, QUEM SE HABILITA? FICHAS FECHADAS - CROSSOVER-
1. Chapter 1

fic da irmãs tohomora! heike (heike matsuda) e tsubasa (shibahime uchiha)!!

- aparece do nada uma menina usando uma blusa com um simbolo de hagaren saia vinho e umas orelhas de coelho com os cabelos cacheados -

HEIKE MATSUDA: olá minna! Estou aqui por que tive uma idéia louca, mas vou precisar de outros loucos para me ajudar.

( aparece um menino beeeeeem novinho de macacão de bebe, umas orelhas de colenho com uma camiseta do Death Note)

KATSUO: Fujam enquanto podem ¬ ¬

( surge uma menina com umas toca de orelhas de coelho, cabelos super compridos saia preta e uma camiseta do clã uchiha)

SHIBAHIME UCHIHA: que idéia você teve ne-chan?

HEIKE MATSUDA: bom, já três vezes que esta idéia me atinge vou explicar o por que:

Flashback on

_(ontem)_

_HM: -digitando uma fic- Sasori - kun vocês não fazem nada nos fins de semana?_

_Sasori: - lendo – não. É por isso que eu fico aqui nunca tem nada para se fazer._

_HM: certo..._

_(Um mês atrás)_

_HM: - lendo mangá de Fullmetal Alchemist - Edward?_

_Edward: hum?_

_HM: vocês não fazem nada nos fins de semana?_

_Edward: se tivesse algo para fazer..._

_HM: i.i_

_(Poucos dias antes de começarem as férias)_

_HM: - escolhendo nomes para escrever no Death Note – tem este sujeito aqui, aquele professor... aqui estão os nomes Misa. As fotos você viu no Orkut. Que bom que a Natsume - chan pode me dar seu telefone._

_Misa:- escrevendo no Death Note- está certo então._

_HM: Misa? Tem certeza que não te atrapalhei fazendo você vir aqui?_

_Misa: que é isso! Não fazemos nada nos fins de semana!_

_HM: sério?_

_Misa: sério! Não tem um lugar que preste para ir ¬ ¬_

_HM: - olhos brilahndo-_

Flashback off

HM: acho que compreenderam minha idéia

SU e KATSUO: NÃO!

HM: EU VOU ABRIR UMA CASA DE EVENTOS! UM DESSES LUGARES COM MUSICA DANÇA E PARESNETAÇOES PAAR OS PERSONAGENS DE ANIME!

SU E KATSUO: ?

SHIBAHIME UCHIHA: Que legal!

KATSUO: EU VOU INTERNAR VOCÊS!

SHIBAHIME UCHIHA: OTOUTO! É uma idéia tão bacana! Mas vamos precisar de ajuda!

HEIKE MATSUDA: JÁ PENSEI NISSO!

**COMO SERÁ UMA CASA DE EVENTOS, PRECISO DE GARÇONS, COZINHEIROS, PESSOAS NA RECEPÇÃO E ETC!**

**VOU ENVIAR OS CONVITES AOS PERSONAGENS DE ANIME EM BREVE ENTÃO TENHO QUE CONTRATAR LOGO!**

**QUEM QUISER TRABALHAR E INTERAGIR COM OS PERSONAGENS DOS ANIMES DEVE ME ENVIAR :**

**NOME: ( OU NICK DO SITE)**

**TRABALHO: ( RECEPÇÃO, COZINHA, APRSENTAÇÕES)**

**APARENCIA: ( COMO VOCES QUEREM PARECER! SE USAM ALGUM ACESSÓRIO, EO QUE QUER QUE SEJA DESCRITO FISICAMENTE)**

**QUALQUER COISA QUE ME AJUDE A RETRATAR A PERSONALIDADE DE VOCÊS!**

**( se tiverem muitas pessoas no mesmo encargo talvez eu tenha que mudar alguma coisa u.)**

SE NINGUEM PARTICIPAR, AÍ OS PERSONAGENS VÃO CONTINUAR ME FAZENDO VISITAS POR QUE NÃO TEM NADA PARA FAZER E NÃO DIVIDIREI ELES COM NINGUEM!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok ok eu sei que demorou muito! Mas é por que eu 'tava em época de PAS, vestibular provas, enfim, agora estou de férias! VIVA! HOJE VAMOS APRESENTAR MEU PESSOAL E O PROXIMO CAP NÃO TARDA SAIR!

-----------------------------

**Palco:**

Heike Matsuda: (pega uma folha de prancheta e começa a chamar) Eu,

Tsubasa Tohomora, que É minha irmã,-

Lucas

Mari Sushi

Lunna Depardiê

Tokochi Megumi

Aislyn

Mitsuki Kuran

**Garçonetes:**

Tia Clê

Uzumaki Ayame

Isabelle Dream

Mayumi Hika Matsuri

**Recepção:**

Lady Purin Aoi

**Seguranças:**

Katsuo Tohomora

**Início: dia 24 de dezmebor às 20:00 ****NÃO SE ATRASEM**

Ok bem vindos à casa de shows/eventos Tohomora. Nós da família Tohomora estamos animados em tê-los conosco ^^ naquele armário estão seus uniformes com o nome de vocês em cima -se ficarem pequenos avisem e a gente troca-. **Até o grande dia** !!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Cidade otaku, hotel tohomora / 21:00

Heike: - gritando vestida de general - Okokokok!!! Depois de nossa maravilhosa reunião do dia 24, em que entregamos uniformes consertados, instruções e etc.. tá na hora de trabalhar!!!! Não se esqueçam!Os convidados serão recebidos e atendidos em JAPONÊS!!!!! Os que vão apresentar comigo também devem falar em japonês!!!! Todos ensaiaram suas falas, jeito de andar e etc...? se não ensaiaram problema! Como devem ter reparado, o ambiente é o auditoria de um hotel. Os convidados vão assistir ao espetáculo noturno, com jantar, e pela manhã outro espetáculo, com café de manha e almoço! Considerando que é ano novo, devem ter reparado que suas roupas tem tons brancos. Algumas tem o emblema da família tohomora, o yin-yang colorido! Vamos receber o pessoal de FulLmetal ALCHEMIST E NARUTO!! Então todos aos seus lugares! – confusão total- vou abrir a porta em 3... 2... 1...!

ESTA ABERTA A CASA DE SHOWS TOHOMORA:!

Do lado de fora do hotel de 14789065 andares O.o, paravam limusines da qual saiam personagens de anime incríveis '¬' que passavam por um tapete vermelho lindo e brilhoso.

Lady purin aoi: -sorriso colgate- boa noite, boa noite, bem vindos, boa noite^^

Todos se sentando, todos de vestidos longos, ternos e gravatas. Todos se sentaram no slão enorooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.... numa parte do salão tinha um palco enorme com uma cortina vermelha. De repente aparecem holofotes fazendo um momento daqueles de show desenhando na cortina alguma coisa que ninguém teria paciência de decifrar. Ai da cortina sai uma louca:

Heike matsuda: boa noite queridos convidados!!!! – faz referencias- é um prazer telos hoje na casa de eventos tohomora, façam seus pedidos Às nossas simpáticas garçonetes e aproveitem o show^^ eu sou a heike matsuda e desejo a todos ótima estádia e que enjoy nossa abertura!

Todos: -palmas-

Garçonetes começam a circular

Rock Lee: GARÇONETE!

na mesa estão rock Lee, maito gai, hinata, naruto, sasuke, sakura e kakashi-

Mayu-chan: -vai até rock Lee e começa a Falar as opções do cardápio- temos peixe a La mode, carne a La bla bla bla, tohomorar's chaos ice cream...

15 min depois...- com mayu- chan sem parar de falar-

Mayu-chan: o que vão pedir? 8D

Todos na mesa: O.O

Kakashi: beeem O.õ

Mayu –chan: -começa a anotar os pedidos- já vamos trazer sim^^

20 min depois

Na cozinha...

Cozinheiro especialmente encomendado do Japão que é estudado na frança e formado na Flórida (?) : TIA CLÊ!! OS PEDIDOS DA MESA 18!!!!

Tiaclê: to aqui se estressado ¬ ¬

Cozinheiro: -coclocando as coisas numa bandeja sem se preocupar se Clê vai poder se mexer- bife mal passado para o sasuke, tilápia para a hinata, ramen para o naruto, sushi da casa para a sakura, slamaão grelçhado ao molho branco para o kakashi, slamaão ao molho de maracujá para o maito gai e outro sushi para o rock Lee. Leve estas taças, esta sake da era meiji, este vinho branco suave, e este copo de água para algum deles. Pode ir...

Tia clê: h-hai o.o – sai andando com dificuldade...

Tia Clê: -chega na mesa mas antes de colocara s coisa vê o rock Lee- ROCK LEE – ela simplesmente atira a bandeja para o alto ataca o rock lee-

Bandejas voam em direção ao chão

Isabelle dream: -servindo a mesa dos homúnculos de FMA, vê as bandejas da cle caírem- KUSO!

Heike matsuda: - andando entre os presentes, conferindo se estão satisfeitos também vê a bandeja de clê indo ao chão- KAMI SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Isabelle dream: - na velocidade do som serve a mesa do homúnculos, corre ate a mesa 18 com duas bandejas nos braços. Ela pega um prato em uma, na outra outro prato que vem caindo do céu, apóia outra bandeja na ponta do pé e as os outros pratos caem certinho em cima sem derramar, joga uma bandeja para a cabeça e as bebidas caem em cima sem quebrar um copo. Acho que ela deve ter ficado desconfortável ... x.x

Todos no salão menos rock Lee: -aplausos-

Heike matsuda: segurança!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tia clê: - sufocando o rock Lee- S2.S2

Rock Lee: - x.x

Katsuo: - tenta fazer ela soltar o Lee com as mãos e não consegue, tenta com os pés, com as mãos e os pés, com um pé de cabra, quebra uma cadeira nela e nada separa ela o do rock Lee- affff

Rock Lee: c-clisy... – com voz rouca

Tia clê: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim?

Rock Lee: - com voz ainda mais rouca- pode me soltar onegai?

Tia clê: - solta na hora-

Heike matsuda: okokokok o show acabou!!!!!!!!!!

**Yo!!!!**

**para os que ainda não apareceram, aviso que acho que vou ter que deixar poucos personagens por cap. isso por que os personagens enviados são bem detalhados, e eu quero usar beeeeeem todos eles, logo, acho que esta fic tera uns bons longos cap^^, então serao poucos os principais por cap, mas cap grandes^^**

**Esta é a primeira parte da noite. a segunda e a terceira já estão sendo escritas e não tardam a sair, quero postar uma em cima da outra. Eu estava com um problema de inspiração, que é algo que mata mais do que Osama Bin Laden em auge de carreira com um deth note e os jutsus de naruto. Mas agora a inspiração voltou sabem por que? **

**Por que estou feliz! meu aniversário é agora, 11 de janeiro 8D**

**Ate o próximo cap. ^^ mais rápido que vocês imaginam ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boooom, vamos retornar ao que interessa depois do show ' a parte' que clê e Isabelle dream deram n.n''''''''''**

-Cortina se abre-

Sai da cortina uma fofíssima menina de cabelos castanhos compridos ( muuuuito compridos) e ondulados com orelhas de gato.

**Tsubasa Shibahime Uchiha**: boa noite pessoal eu sou a shibahime uchiha, Irma caçula da heike matsuda, e verdadeira dona deste lugar 8D – recebe um sapato voador não identificado, provavelmente de heike- bom, como sabemos aqui temos muito casais fofos, vamos abrir a pista de dança com nossos dançarinos! Uma salva de palmas bem animada para Lunna Deapardiê e Lucas!!!!!!

As luzes acendem em um outro canto ainda maior do salão – sacaram que ele é gigantesco? 8D). e começa a tocar aquele foxtrot de fullmetal alchemist ( ame no hiwa no sankyuu¹). Aí tudo se apaga de novo no salão todo. Na pista de dança, de um lado acende a luz sobre rapaz lindooooo, beeem loirinho de terno branco ( me belisca que eu morri e fui para o céu) com um microfone na mão. Do outro lado a luz acende em uma dançarina espetacular, daquele tipo 'os homens querem devora-la e as mulheres mata-la' muito bem maquiada com uma roupa de tango branca e vermelha com olhos bem destacados também com um microfone na mão, ela também tem os cabelos esbranquiçados com detalhes vermelhos ( que par lindo '¬') daí, uma banda de músicos que, assim como o cozinheiro, vieram do Japão e estudaram na França, mas eu os encontrei em Nova York, começa a tocar a musica, só a parte instrumental, já que meus queridos especialmente contratados estavam cantando.^^

Depois do show eles dançaram uma segunda musica mais rápida, fizeram a reverencia e abriram a pista para os casais, e lá estavem pain e kona, naruto e hinata asuma e kurenai, a tia clê esqueceu que tinah de tarbalhar e tirou o rock Lee para dançar ¬ ¬, a winry e o Edward o roy e riza enfim uma diversão só^^

Os que ainda etsavem nas mesas assistiam a festa e chamaram a heike amtsuda num canto:

Sakura: ei matsuda!!

Heiek amtsuda: sim?

Skaura: eu psso conhecer ios dançarinos?

Heike: claro que pode, eles já vãod ecsre para erceber os cumprimentos só estão trocando de roupa^^

Daqui em alguns segundos aparecem o Lucas e a Lunna andando entre as mesas, recebendo os cumprimentos, o Lucas de calça jeans branca e camiseta branca, a lunna com seu shorts e top e meia arrastão sorrindo de maneira simpatica.

Em uma outra mesa:

Kakashi Zabuza conversando:

Kakashi: olha aquelas duas ali.

Zabuza: estou vendo. não é aquela dançarina?

Kakashi : a própria! Mas a outra, quem será?

Zabuza: sei lá mas acho que já a vi antes?

Kakashi: ei vocês – charmoso-

lunna e Lucas: =) sasimmmmmmm?

Kakashi parabéns pela apresnetação

Futari ²: arigatô^^

Kakashi: Você eu sei quem é a lunna, não? E a outra moça – olha para o Lucas-?

Lucas : eu sou homem ¬ ¬

Zabuza: lembrei de você! Você é aquele garoto com cara de garota que tinha um cabelão não é? Eu te vi uma vez junto com a reneev quando ele foi bater um papo com a uchihinha chibi!

Lucas: ah é mesmo, eu me lembro que você que estava de assistente delan.n mas que houve esta de férias?

Zabuza: -cochicha- saí escondido.

Toca celular do zabuza

Zabuza atende: moshi moshi???

Celular: volta para o estúdio! Suas férias já cabaram!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zabuza: o papo tava muito bom mas tenho que ir andando – sai correndo na velocidade do som-

Ao correr na velocidade do som ele passa pela recepção, onde lady purin aoi recebia uns telefonemas de gente importante. Zabuza passa por ela e pobre gira umas três vezes e enrola no fio do telefone.

LPA: O.O – fala ao telefone – obrigado por fazer sua reserva na TOHOMORA BUSINESS LTDA - REDE DE HOTEIS NIHON/BRAZIRU/OTAKU, ligaremos em algumas horas confirmando. – desliga o telefone – LAGUEM ME DESNEROLA AQUIIIIIIIIII!!Ò.Ó

**Continua...**

**YO MINNA-SAN! Sacaram que eu dedico uma parte da fic para um anime e outra parte para outro? Fica mais fácil^^ quanto a uchihinha chibi e rennev, se vocês não gostarem de ter seus nomes postados, só me avisem que eu republico o cap. é só me avisar viu^^.**

**Notas: **

**¹: esta musica está disponível no youtube. Seria mais legal se vcs a ouvissem e imaginassem os dois dançando este ritmo. Se quiserm saber como é adança foxtrot, também no youtube vocês acham^^**

**²: 'futari' significa nós dois ou vocês dois em japonês. Eu gosto de usar o termo por que economiza letras do que ficar escrevendo 'cicrano e fulano' antes das falas. Para fins de fic, este termo tem o sentido de ambos, ou os dois juntos.**

**Ate próximo cap mais rápido que vc imaginam**

**Rewiews????/ - olha que eu nunca peço^^-**


End file.
